Along with the aging society comes and many patients have nervous system diseases, more and more patients need rehabilitation. In order to accelerate the rehabilitation of the upper limbs, there are multiple rehabilitation devices are developed which are designed to assist the users to exercise the upper limbs correctly so that the upper limbs can operate normally as soon as possible. One of the known rehabilitation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,015 which discloses an arm and shoulder exercise machine, wherein the user holds the grip assembly and operates the exercise arm to swing the user's arm to rehabilitate the upper limb.
However, the steel tube of the arm and shoulder exercise machine that is connected to the electrically-operated brake cannot rotate, and the rehabilitation device that exercises the arms occupies a certain space. In order to meet different needs of the users, the arm and shoulder exercise machine has to be moved from one place to another. Although there are casters for convenience of movement, the machine cannot freely move in a narrow space.
Besides, the user having an arm that can use the exercise arm of the machine, the arm is inconvenient to apply force to the machine.